


Darth Astris' Kylux Art Collection

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: ALL CHAPTER SUMMARIES HAVE INDIVIDUAL CONTENT WARNINGS FOR PICS, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Boxing, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Costume Design, Cuddling, Dancing, Dark Side Leia AU, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Hard Kylux, Kissing, Kylux Kids, M/M, Meditating, Multi, Other, Promises-verse, Prosthetics, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relaxing, Returns-verse, Robe Hux, Scars, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Soft Kylux, Suicidal Thoughts, Tinkering, Torture, Training, Violence, benarmie, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 64
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: A collection of all my kylux art! Beware, it spans ALL my stuff from hard to soft, explicit to implied (each "chapter" has its own content warnings in the summaries, and ample white space added so you can click past it if you like).  I just needed a place to chuck it all! Enjoy! Feel free to comment, add suggestions, etc! Also, please feel free to color them if you like! I'm absolute shit at digital coloring, so I'd love to see what you do with it! Just please DM/tweet me, and link and credit me if you post them, please!I've changed it to being "chapter-by-chapter", to make it easier to comment and interact with, piece by piece, in order to see content warnings in the chapter summaries.  Or, if you're not worried, you can view all of it scrolling-style by selecting "entire work". Also, you can subscribe if you like, and it will notify you when I update with new pieces! :) Thanks for looking!Please right-click and "open image in new tab" or something, because it's resizing and cutting off the pics! T__T;;;





	1. "Heirs To The Empire" Year 17 Besh (the Dark Side Leia AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Please right-click and "open image in new tab" or something, because it's resizing and cutting off the pics! T__T;;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pics 1, 2, & 4: NSFW, content warnings: torture, whipping, blood, broken bones, eye trauma, rape, strangulation, hanging, humiliation
> 
> Pic 3: content warnings: none  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

This is an AU based off a Star Wars tabletop RPG campaign I've been running with my friends since we saw TFA!

It starts with the premise that when Vader captured Leia in ANH, he realized she was his daughter and turned her to the Dark Side. Leia absolutely WRECKS the Rebels, kills Luke, kills Obi-Wan and most of the Jedi with the help of the Inquisitors, (saves Alderaan tho! lol) and ends up finally killing Vader and then Palpatine himself in order to rule the Empire.  The Empire falls into civil war over this coup.  At some point she marries an Imperial pilot instead of Han, and has two twin boys: Ben and Anakin.  For ease of play, Hux is the same age as them in this timeline.

The "Aurek" series of stories I've posted are from the actual gameplay, and the "Besh" stories follow random what-ifs that I was inspired by while playing.

These pics are from a what-if story I did for the Year 17 campaign in Ben's and Hux's lives. Basically, Leia has insisted that Ben will marry royalty, and he refuses because he's in love with Hux. So Leia conspires to have Hux, who is a shining star at the Royal Academy of Coruscant, kidnapped, tortured, and killed (both for her own political gain, since she frames her opposition for it, and as a way to control Ben).  Meanwhile, Ben is on a distant planet, searching for lost Sith artifacts, dreaming about coming back in time for Armie's graduation ball.

 

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. "Heirs To The Empire" Year 18 Aurek (the Dark Side Leia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

This is an AU based off a Star Wars tabletop RPG campaign I've been running with my friends since we saw TFA!

It starts with the premise that when Vader captured Leia in ANH, he realized she was his daughter and turned her to the Dark Side. Leia absolutely WRECKS the Rebels, kills Luke, kills Obi-Wan and most of the Jedi with the help of the Inquisitors, (saves Alderaan tho! lol) and ends up finally killing Vader and then Palpatine himself in order to rule the Empire.  The Empire falls into civil war over this coup.  At some point she marries an Imperial pilot instead of Han, and has two twin boys: Ben and Anakin.  For ease of play, Hux is the same age as them in this timeline.

The "Aurek" series of stories I've posted are from the actual gameplay, and the "Besh" stories follow random what-ifs that I was inspired by while playing.

This story follows Anakin, Ben, and Hux through the battle on the droid factory planet of Mechis III.  In a battle meant to last 1-2 weeks, they find their army relentlessly attacked and overwhelmed by droid forces who don't need to eat, drink, heal, or sleep.  The battle has been raging on for three weeks now, and the boys have barely slept at all.  Terrified and exhausted, they are finally granted a 4-hour shift for sleep together before Ben and Anakin must go off on a daring infiltration mission to central control to attempt to save what's left of their people. All while being filmed by the HoloNetNews' most famous war journalist.  

 


	3. "Heirs To The Empire" Year 23 Aurek (the Dark Side Leia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

This is an AU based off a Star Wars tabletop RPG campaign I've been running with my friends since we saw TFA!

It starts with the premise that when Vader captured Leia in ANH, he realized she was his daughter and turned her to the Dark Side. Leia absolutely WRECKS the Rebels, kills Luke, kills Obi-Wan and most of the Jedi with the help of the Inquisitors, (saves Alderaan tho! lol) and ends up finally killing Vader and then Palpatine himself in order to rule the Empire.  The Empire falls into civil war over this coup.  At some point she marries an Imperial pilot instead of Han, and has two twin boys: Ben and Anakin.  For ease of play, Hux is the same age as them in this timeline.

The "Aurek" series of stories I've posted are from the actual gameplay, and the "Besh" stories follow random what-ifs that I was inspired by while playing.

 

This pic is from the Year 23 campaign in Ben's and Hux's lives.  Hux is well on his way to achieving the rank of captain before he hits his 25th birthday, and Ben has finally convinced his mother to allow their marriage.  It will be a hard road for Hux, who will find his career beset by his superior officers and the royal houses -- both of whom will be looking to discredit and destroy him in an effort to get to Ben.  But for now, they are happy!

 


	4. "Heirs To The Empire" Year 23 Besh (the Dark Side Leia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: guns, suicide, suicidal thoughts, suicidal ideations, suicidal intentions  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

This is an AU based off a Star Wars tabletop RPG campaign I've been running with my friends since we saw TFA!

It starts with the premise that when Vader captured Leia in ANH, he realized she was his daughter and turned her to the Dark Side. Leia absolutely WRECKS the Rebels, kills Luke, kills Obi-Wan and most of the Jedi with the help of the Inquisitors, (saves Alderaan tho! lol) and ends up finally killing Vader and then Palpatine himself in order to rule the Empire.  The Empire falls into civil war over this coup.  At some point she marries an Imperial pilot instead of Han, and has two twin boys: Ben and Anakin.  For ease of play, Hux is the same age as them in this timeline.

The "Aurek" series of stories I've posted are from the actual gameplay, and the "Besh" stories follow random what-ifs that I was inspired by while playing.

 

This pic is from a what-if story I did for the Year 23 campaign in Ben's and Hux's lives.  Leia has finally found a way to cancel Ben and Hux's wedding, and Hux's career is also in jeopardy.  He sits alone in his room, looking into the mirror and going through a ritual he hasn't needed since he was a teen in his father's academy on Arkanis. (I know, he's wearing his FO uniform, rather than his Organa Empire uniform. My bad! lol)

 


	5. Post-Shower Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Just a little something I imagined for their happy domestic life together.  It could fit with several different fics.  Ben/Kylo has just gotten out of the shower after Hux and finds him already hard at work, barely dried off himself!

 


	6. Scars (1st attempt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: scars, scarring, whipping, implied past child abuse  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Another pic that could work for any fic.  Ben/Kylo appreciates Hux's scars and tells him how beautiful he is.  

I've been wanting to draw this image forever, but I never can seem to get it right.  It seems too stiff to me.  (I do like the peach butt though!) Maybe I'll try again later!

 


	7. Academy Gangbang (parts 1 & 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: NSFW, rape, non-con, scars, scarring, whipping, implied past child abuse  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

For me, this fits into pretty much any fic.  I'm certain Hux was assaulted during his academy years, and that it's part of what's made him so driven to power, for the illusion of safety it brings him.  Together with people being resentful of his position and rise through the ranks due to his much-hated father's position, and the real-life prevalence of sexual assault in the military (and especially in military boarding schools) I feel that this is a given in his past.

 

The particular scenario I see for him is that he had a crush on an older student who then conspired with his roommates to set him up. :(

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	8. Good Old-Fashioned Kylux Fuckin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Hot shit for any fic!

 


	9. Chibis! (Kylo and Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: cute overload (jk, none!)

Just needed to make some ultra-cute chibi versions of the boys!

 

 

* * *

 

 


	10. Put Your Fave In Your Outfit Of The Day (2016-10-21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

For a meme on tumblr / Twitter about drawing your fave (in this case, Hux) in whatever you were wearing for the day.  So here's Hux in my First Order tights, oversized hoodie t-shirt, Bowie Stormtrooper necklace, and motorcycle boots.

 


	11. Making Friends (RP with @silly_kylux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

A scene from the what-are-timelines-anyway RP I did with @silly_kylux on Twitter. It was so much fun!

In this AU, Ben defects to the FO very early on in his life, and Armie is still in the academy.  Ben is a hotshot kid who thinks he's going to be the best Sith lord that ever was, but then he sees how awfully Hux is treated by his father, and Snoke, and the other kids in the academy.  He convinces Hux to flee with him back to the Resistance, where Hux struggles with his feelings of betrayal.  He eventually meets BB-LU2, "Blue", an astromech that no one wants because of his surly attitude.  Hux, himself an outcast, befriends the little droid quickly.  (This is Blue in the pic, not BB-8! If it were in color he's be mostly blue with yellow detailing. :D )

 


	12. 2017 Inktober - Reverse Protec (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: guns, violence, injury (non-bloody)  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

A request for a reverse protection pic for 2017's Inktober.

 

 


	13. 2017 Inktober - Shhh... ("Returns - Part 4 Preview")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

A little preview of my "Returns" (part 4) fic! Hux and Kylo have adopted a little, orphaned, Force-sensitive, Twi'lek girl from the Killik-ravaged Tann province on Ryloth. Her name is Nima, which means "gift" in Ryl. She's not feeling well, so Hux is taking his turn soothing her to sleep while Kylo is off getting his ZZZs.

 


	14. 2017 Inktober - What's For Dinner? (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

A request for a domestic kylux cooking scene that I did for Inktober 2017.

 


	15. 2017 Inktober - Flustered Kisses (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

A request for "unexpected kisses" that I did for Inktober 2017.  I imagine Kylo just marches straight up to Hux during some important meeting or other and gives him a big ol' hickey right then and there.  Kylo does what he wants, whenever he wants.  Hux thinks he's lost his mind!

 


	16. 2017 Inktober - Secret Wedding (from "Returns - Part 2")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

A little scene from my "Returns" (part 2) fic, where Kylo recalls his secret wedding to Hux in their quarters aboard the _Finalizer_.

 


	17. 2017 Inktober - Rest (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

A request for Robe!Hux turned into a little R&R (of course, with Hux still hard at work)!

 


	18. 2017 Inktober - Soft Fuck (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

A request for a nice, soft kylux fuck.

 


	19. Hux & Solah (from "Resistance")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

An unfinished scene from an unpublished fic about Kylo and Hux fleeing to the Resistance post-TFA. They had been secretly married and working separately to overthrow Snoke.  Solah (the original Nima!) was their adopted, Force-sensitive daughter.  Here, she hides under Hux's coat from the big, scary Resistance troopers who are thinking terrible thoughts about wanting to hurt her daddy. :(

 


	20. Millie & The Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Just a quick NekoAtsume-style Millie sketch inspired by cats riding around on Roombas.

 


	21. 2017 KBB - Torture ("Tarnish" by skydork (klismaphilia))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: blood, hair pulling, beating, kicking, impending torture  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

My first image (the finished one, and the original) for the 2017 Reverse Kylux Big Bang -- a straight up torturefest, graciously indulged by the lovely skydork (klismaphilia)! Here's a link to the fic, ["Tarnish"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044997), which is NOT for the faint-hearted!

 

 

* * *

 

 


	22. 2017 KBB - Rak Attack (unpublished KBB fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: implied biting, implied injury  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

A pic for the 2017 KBB Reverse Bang! (The finished work, and the original.)

I had an idea for a fic with SW zombies, aka Rakghouls, to attack kylux while they were on a diplomatic mission to a strange planet. Not sure if the fic ever got published though. T__T

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	23. 2017 Inktober - Nima Hux (teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

An idea of what Nima would look like grown-up! :)

 


	24. 2017 Inktober - Spending Time With Dads ("Returns - Part 4 Preview")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pic 1 & 2: content warnings: none

Some ideas about how Nima spends her time with her dads: lightsaber practice and meditation with dad (Kylo), and tinkering and engineering with daddy (Hux).

 

 

* * *

 

 


	25. 2017 Inktober - Fingerfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: NSFW, graphic sexual content, uncensored sexual content, anal fingering, handjob  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

A sexytimes kylux piece for Inktober 2017.

 


	26. 2017 Inktober - Scars (2nd attempt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: scars, scarring, implied past child abuse  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

A second attempt at Kylo appreciating Hux's scars and calling him beautiful. He loves his general: despite his lack of war experience, he's already survived much harder battles.

 


	27. 2017 Inktober - Listen, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: scars, scarring, implied past child abuse  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

My first attempt to shade with Copic markers! Not too shabby, but I probably could have been bolder with my shadows.

 


	28. Young Brendol Hux (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: NSFW, naked Brendol Hux with a raging hard-on XD  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

I'm sorry. I had to draw it, so now you have to look at it too. XD

 


	29. Neffie! (from "Promises")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pic 1, 3, 4, 5: content warnings: none
> 
> Pic 2: content warnings: blood (could be construed as dirt)  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

When Hux was 2 years old, his mama secretly made him a little stuffed nerf doll, which he named Neffie (because when he was a baby he couldn't say "nerf" properly yet, and it came out as "neff"), and gave it to him on his birthday. Here's a collection of Neffie's progress throughout my fic, "Promises".

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	30. 2017 Inktober - The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Baby Hux receives a present from his mama, little Neffie! Another Inktober 2017 piece.

 


	31. Inktober 2017 - Studious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Baby Hux works hard to fix up an old astromech he found in the academy scrap heap.

 


	32. 2017 Inktober - Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none, but implied impending child abuse  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Moody teen Hux about to get a beatdown from Brendol. :(

 


	33. Scars ("Returns - Part 4 Preview")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: scars, scarring, prosthetics (droid fingers), implied past torture and past child abuse (scars, eye patch)  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

A preview of "Returns" (part 4).  Emperor Hux dislikes being walked in on.  

 


	34. Carry Me, Daddy! ("Returns - Part 4 Preview")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none, but implied past torture (scars, eye patch)  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

A preview of my fic "Returns" (part 4). Emperor Hux gives his daughter Nima a grophetback (piggyback) ride.

 


	35. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Hux has some regrets about his life.

 


	36. Swing Me, Daddies! (from "Returns - Part 2")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

A scene in Kylo's vision from my fic, "Returns" (part 2).

 


	37. Despair (from "Returns - Part 1")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: torture, bruises, blood, cuts, scrapes, scars, scarring, implied broken bones, implied past child abuse, implied impending torture  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Hux, as he's first chained up to the pillar in the parade grounds of the Finalizer in "Returns" (part 1).

 


	38. Possession (Slave Hux AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: NSFW, rape  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

An AU where Hux learns to serve the Order in a very different way.  Brendol, ashamed of his son, gives him to Snoke, who prizes him for his Palpatine heritage.  Snoke keeps him on display and for auction to the highest bidder at his lavish parties, to raise money for the First Order.  Snoke enjoys his pet for himself, as well, from time to time.

 

 

 


	39. Waiting (Slave Hux AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none, but implied impending rape and/or abuse  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Slave Hux waits for his next buyer.

 


	40. Displayed (Slave Hux AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: NSFW, rape, object insertion, public humiliation, BDSM device, implied impending rape and/or abuse  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Slave Hux is displayed as a centerpiece at one of Snoke's lavish parties.  He's held in place with shackles and a pole with a removable dildo, so that potential buyers can "inspect" the merchandise before participating in the night's auction...

 


	41. Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: NSFW, rape, implied beatings / abuse  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

This could fit any number of fics (because I'm awful XD). Hux gets gangbanged.

 


	42. Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

You sexy motherfucker.

 

(I'm not terribly happy with some aspects of this one, but it's overworked now, so here it goes. XD)

 


	43. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: fighting, boxing  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

The First Order holds a no-holds-barred, annual fight night to relieve tension between officers of the different service branches. Hux pays Captain Edrison Peavey back for his low-level snark.

 

(Made for Week 3 of the KyluxXOXO fest! My words were "salt", "mark", and "sport".)

 


	44. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Hux keeps in shape with his pre-shift jogs around the _Finalizer_ , and also participation in the featherweight division of the First Order Boxing Club.

 


	45. Costume Design - First Order PT Uniform (Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Hux's PT (physical training) uniform for jogging and working out. (Original and with color swatches -- I envision it as all-black, with crimson detailing and dark gray stripes.)

 

 

* * *

 

 


	46. Costume Design - The Robe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Some rough fashion plates for Hux's robe / PJs.

 


	47. Costume Design - Emperor Hux (from "Returns - Part 4") & Grand Marshal Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none, but implied past torture (scars, eye patch)  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Some ideas for "Returns" (part 4) Emperor Hux, and for a Grand Marshal uniform (in white and gold).

 


	48. 7-12 (from "Promises")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Seven year old Ben crushes on twelve year old Hux, who is not amused.

 


	49. First Kiss (from "Promises")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Ben gives Hux his (surprise) first kiss before he leaves to attend the New Republic Naval Academy on Hosnian Prime.

 


	50. Merry Kyluxmas 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: alcohol  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

My Kyluxmas card for 2017.  Happy Holidays! <3

 


	51. Rest Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Some loving kylux cuddles: are they just snuggling? Or is he dying...?

 


	52. Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none, implied war

Little Armie tries to sleep but the bombs are scary. Or is it just thunder? It's safer to hide under the bed with Neffie.

 


	53. Them's Fightin' Words! (Cowboy AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: blood, fighting, implied homophobia  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Someone insulted Hux, Hux popped off his smart mouth, then someone popped HIS mouth.  Ben won't stand for it.  No one calls his sweet honey peach names and walks away!

 


	54. Rivals (Star Trek AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

The Star Trek AU nobody asked for.  I was bored.  Have some half-Vulcan Hux coming to terms with his rival in love and war, half-Klingon Kylo.

 


	55. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: NSFW, bondage, humiliation, scars  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

This is my first all-digital drawing! I got myself an iPad Pro and Apple Pencil, and goddamn is it fun to use! I’m still learning how to do everything (using Autodesk Sketch right now), and it takes a lot longer than it would for me to just do it on paper, but this is still much more convenient for traveling! And, now I can work in color!

  


Black and white:

 

* * *

 

Color:

 


	56. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Just some sweet, soft lovin'.  Perhaps Kylo is soothing Hux from some nightmare or other (because I can't NOT make it angsty. XD)

 


	57. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

What comes after "Peace". :)

 


	58. Interrogation (from my fic "Promises")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: nudity, blood, implied torture  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

An upcoming scene from my "Promises" fic...

 


	59. New Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: NSFW, sex  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Nothing like a little fucking to break in a new desk...

 


	60. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: NSFW, bondage, humiliation, scars  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Poor Hux, captured and humiliated again...

 

I made a no scars version for a friend who prefers smooth Hux:

 

* * *

 

 

And the usual version for my HC that Hux was whipped a lot by Brendol as a kid:

 


	61. Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Hux gets the feels after catching a glance in the mirror.

 


	62. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: blood, implied torture  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

I've been wanting to draw a carrying scene for some time, and to practice coloring blood and bruises, so here you go: Kylo rescuing Hux from the clutches of... someone. Pirates? Rebels? His own people?

 


	63. Old Man Kylux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Exactly what it says on the tin.

 


	64. Country Livin' (from my Cowboy AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: none

Armie gets tired of Sheriff Canady's drive-by harassment, so he gives him something to stare at! Ben certainly doesn't mind!

 


End file.
